


Now & Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Asian Character(s), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, F/F, Female Character of Color, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Lesbian Character, Major Original Character(s), Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Science, Science Fiction, Surprises, weird science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Now & Forever

The burst of information struck like a flash flood, in an instant the blank slate was sated with an abundance of data. Decades, centuries worth of events, places and people fired up digital synapses. Nestled deep within the trove of intelligence was finer points; movement, recognition of emotions, team mates and friends. The rapid stream concluded with the current date and time.

In the expansive lab, the small group crowded around the table. The sleek metallic bodied figure lying flat captured their collective attention. Helen turned her head slightly, inspecting the large screen and nodding. “The upload completed as expected.”

Bruce gave a stiff nod, taking his glasses off as he shrugged. “It was an old design Tony, I wouldn’t get discouraged.”

Yet Stark’s attention remained elsewhere, his gaze fixed on the still figure. “Jocasta?” Met with silence, he conceded temporary defeat with a frustrated sigh. “Alright, maybe it’s time to-”

He was pre-empted by the sudden power surge, several monitors shattered, rapidly sending glass shards across the room. Each of the three took cover, avoiding any potential follow up waves. A heavy buzz rang out through the roof as the sparking monitors slowly died.

Jocasta turned sharply, swinging her legs across the table. She then got to her feet, landing with a dulled thud as her thick soles struck the floor. Unperturbed in the slightest by the continuing electronic buzzing around her, she took a few steps forward. Paused, regarded the group, waited for them to stand up and then nodded to each in turn as she spoke. “Doctor Cho. Doctor Banner. Stark.”

Chapter 2

Chapter Text

Stark decided to be the one to break the silence, raising a hand to draw Jocasta’s attention. Feeling slightly unnerved at how her gaze snapped to him. “Jocasta. Do you know where you are?” Jocasta’s tone was simple, unburdened by any consideration or doubt. Her self-assurance wasn’t displayed in her body language. What little she demonstrated. “Of course.” Yet as she turned her head and inspected the glittering shards she added. “Someone should clean up this mess. It’s a hazard.” A stiff nod as Tony flatly replied. “Yeah, good point.”

Jocasta’s dense feet echoed against the floor as she walked, the assembled group remained perplexed, yet Tony’s query seemed to catch her attention once again. “Where are you going now?” Only to be met by another simple reply. “To see the facility for myself.”

As Bruce recognized the risk of letting Jocasta wander free, he quickly added. “We did show you the most recent schematics.” Hopeful that at least it might distract her. Yet in turn she didn’t pause as she continued to make her way towards the door. “There is a difference between seeing and experiencing.”

A traded apprehensive look between Helen and Bruce lead to the latter suggesting. “Helen. Maybe you could give Jocasta a tour?” The subtext managed to evade Jocasta, though her interest had been piqued, she looked towards Helen then firmly linked her arm with the other woman.

Taken off guard by the firm affection, Helen showed a fleeting smile. Uncertain of how perceptive Jocasta was, if she even cared to notice subtle signals. Jocasta’s paused stance lingering then clued Helen in that she was now expected to lead. “Well I don’t think we’ll be able to cover everything, but we might meet some of the others.” Bruce added another helpful suggestion. “I think Natasha is still in the common room.”

As Helen made her way with Jocasta, Tony felt a sense of relief. For now, Jocasta seemed to be amiable, even passive. A thin smile as he looked to Bruce while she spoke. “Maybe Hank would like to know we got her working.” A casual, off handed comment that didn’t evade Jocasta.

She paused again, turned suddenly, her gaze set solely on Tony, his relief evaporated. Replaced by confusion as he heard a dial tone, looking around the room as he struggled to figure out where it was coming from. Then a familiar voice sounded. “Stark. What is it?” Helen tugged Jocasta to try and keep her from announcing herself.

In the hallway, the sound of Jocasta’s soles striking the floor seemed to have no effect upon her, while for Helen it was a growing aggravation. Once she got within sighting distance, the back of Natasha’s head became visible. Helen quickened her pace slightly.

Jocasta remained quiet, curious about who she was being brought to meet, detecting what appeared to be excitement. It matched the signs she’d been informed of.

As Helen turned and noticed Natasha was sitting with Meghan, she showed a smile to the pair as she thought ‘Even better’, to herself.

Before Helen could introduce Jocasta, the android pulled away from her moving to stand in front of the women, she seemed to stare them down. After a moment Natasha offered a slight smile as she spoke. “Hello?” Meghan raised her hand in greeting.

Jocasta seemed unimpressed by the pair, her stance unchanging. Meghan tilted her head as she whispered to Natasha. “This was Tony’s idea.” A nod as she replied in kind. “Oh yeah.”

Helen’s concern grew, she stepped closer, placing a hand on Jocasta’s shoulder as she nudged her, then realized it likely wouldn’t affect her. “Jocasta?” She added quickly, to make the most of having her attention. “This is Natasha and Meghan.” Jocasta finally spoke, short and simply. “I’m aware. A Volgogradian and a Manilan.”

The confusion among the human women persisted until it clicked for Natasha, she spoke softly. “Our hometowns, right. So, you know a little about us, why don’t you tell us about you?” A smile of her own as Meghan added. “Guess you’re a New Yorker, Jocasta.”

Jocasta moved forward, continuing to stare at the women before she sat beside Natasha. Helen showed a smile as she spoke. “How about you get to know the ladies?” Jocasta glanced, gave a silent nod, then returned her attention to Natasha and Meghan, the former in particular.


End file.
